The methods, assemblies, and systems presented herein may be used for handling blow-molded containers, including plastic containers. The containers described herein can be formed from any material suitable for blow-molding including, but not limited to, plastics and other polymers. For example, the disclosed subject matter can be suited for handling blow-molded containers during transportation from a mold assembly to a trimming station. Using conventional techniques, containers can oscillate during transportation and thus can fall or continue to oscillate at the end of transportation. As such, additional waiting times can be required for the containers to stop oscillating before subsequent processing, such as trimming or the like.